


Big Toe

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is enamored with Ray's toe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge 46 Big toe.

Ray was laying naked on his bed. His tanned skin looked almost bronze on top of his white sheets.

Fraser was standing at the foot of the bed and let his gaze travel down Ray's body. He started at Ray's head and moved to Ray's chest, stopping briefly to take in the sight of Ray's dark nipples, nipples that Fraser could never resist sucking. Following the line of light colored hair on Ray's stomach lead to Ray's hard cock with its deep red head. Finally Fraser gaze landed on Ray's feet and it traveled up the sole to Ray's long, lean toes. As Fraser watched Ray big toe wiggle he felt himself harden in his red long johns.

'See something you like, Benton-buddy,' Ray asked.

Fraser pulled his gaze away from Ray's feet and looked as Ray's face. Ray was grinning like an otter that had stolen a fish.

'Yes, yes I do,' Fraser answered.

'Well then Fraser my friend why don't you come over here and show me how much you like me.'

Fraser felt himself grin as he sat down on the bed and held Ray's foot in his hand. He caressed Ray foot, paying particular attention to Ray's toes. Behind him he heard Ray laugh.

'When I said to show me how much you like me, I thought we'd kiss and stuff.'

Fraser tightened his grip on Ray's foot and heard Ray moan.

'On second thought, yeah, keep doing that,' Ray said.

Fraser smiled, he intended to keep touching Ray's feet. Maybe even all night long.


End file.
